In which the Warblers Were Just Following the Lead
by Hitomi Echo
Summary: The Warblers were best friends to one Blaine Anderson; so why did they simply walk away when he was crying in agony after being assualted by that slushie from Sebastian? Spoilers for 3x11 MJ episode.


Hey guys. So, I was talking with my friend about why in the WORLD the Warblers would turn on Blaine like that in the MJ episode. Sure, they kinda redeemed themselves in the end, but really? Blaine was lying on the ground, in the _fetal position, _with fucking _screams of agony_ coming from him. And they **walked. away.**

Whattheactualfuck.

So, we both talked about how it had to do with Sebastian being manipulative. Using his words against people. Then we thought about the Warbler system; how it has a court-type feel, almost. And this is what the idea we had was; here for you to read.

I don`t own Glee.

* * *

><p>The Warblers all sat in the meeting room, silence buzzing through the air, as if it were the footsteps of death. There was a heavy feeling in the air, a feeling of remorse, confusion, unsurity.<p>

The door burst open, slicing the silence like a knife through butter. Everyone turned, and saw Sebastian walk in, smiling smugly as always.

`Hello, Warblers. Lovely day today.`

Trent sighed, shaking his head.

`Sebastian, don`t you feel bad at all..?`

Jeff sat up, nodding.

`Yeah, I mean... Blaine`s our friend. A really good friend. And he has to get surgery because of what we did.`

Nick turned to him, confused.

`_We?_ Last time I checked, Sebastian was the only one with a lethal slushie.`

Jeff patted his knee.

`Yes, but we`re better than that; and since we didn`t help Blaine, or stop Sebastian, we`re to blame as well. `

Sebastian rolled his eyes.

`Okay, so he can`t take a slushie and has to get his eye plucked at. He`ll be fine. It`s not like he`s dying. And I didn`t even want to hurt him. It was Kurt.`

Thad turned to him, glaring slightly.

`That`s another thing... Kurt was a Warbler too, Sebastian. He`s our friend as well.`

Sebastian shrugged, that same smile never leaving his face.

`What`s your point?`

`The New Directions invited us to their auditorium today. We`re going; all of us, including you, whether you like it or not. It`s the least you can do- after all, you`re the one that turned the Warblers into this.`

Sebastian put a hand on his chest in mock hurt.

`_Me? _ What on earth did _I _do?`

Jeff turned to Nick, and both boys glared at Sebastian, remembering that day just a few weeks ago.

* * *

><p>`Congratulations, Warbler Sebastian, you were voted to be next Warbler Captain.`<p>

Sebastian smiled, nodding. Wes and David had both left and so now someone new had to be head of the Warbler council. As soon as they left, he turned to the Warblers. He looked at all of their faces, staring at him, waiting to speak, and he smiled inwardly. This was the lovely thing about this group. They were council-run. They did what the council said; council was _king. _He was on top now. And he could make the Warblers do what they wanted.

`So, out of personal observation, I realized one of the Dalton Academy Warbler`s problems that I feel I should address as new captain.`

`What is it?`

`Tell us!`

Sebastian glared over them all.

`You`re all soft. You don`t have a hard bone in your body. You don`t know how to take a blow, or be confident. This whole no-bullying policy makes you all very, very weak and you have no idea how it works outside these gates.`

The boys all just looked at each other, but said nothing. Sebastian smiled, knowing he was getting to them.

`You all are victims who have run away from something. Trying to escape to a fantasy world. Well this isn`t a fantasy world. See what I mean? Kurt left. He went back to the real world; even _he_ of all people can realize that this is all fake. Everything you guys do, is fake. You`re all fake, and very pathetic, might I say. And then Blaine left. And you all fell apart; your lead, gone. See how fragile things are? This is why you need to step it up. You can`t let people walk all over you like Blaine and Kurt did. Blaine obviously didn`t think you guys were good enough for him, that`s why he left.`

Trent spoke up.

`That can`t be true, Blaine is our friend...`

Sebastian crossed his arms, smiling.

`How many of you have talked to him on a regular basis at least every other day for the past few weeks?`

They all slunk down, appearing smaller each moment.

`I have. `The words slid from Sebastian`s lips, smooth, arrogant. It was a lie, Blaine never answered his calls. Only occasionally. But still, he knew he had the Warblers wrapped around his finger.

`So... what do you suggest we do, Sebastian?`

`Well, first, we have to figure out how to crush the New Direction`s confidence, and get you guys to man up.`

* * *

><p>`Of course, for any guy, that`s a low blow because being a man is a huge deal. So of course as a guy you`d do anything to redeem yourself no matter what it was.`<p>

`Yeah. And you tried to teach us that being an ass to the New Directions and abusing them physically and verbally, though it was mostly you, was how to be men. You told us remorse for it, and trying to be civil was weak.`

Jeff crossed his arms.

`I`m sorry to say Sebastian, but everyone in this room; we`re all more of men than you. Kurt and Blaine; they`re our friends. And they always will be. You, on the other hand...`

Sebastian rolled his eyes, laughing.

`Oh come on. You know you can`t win regionals without me.`

`That`s just it. To be honest, with you in the group, knowing who you are- we don`t want to introduce that to a crowd. After we watch the New Directions, I think we`re casting a vote of majority to pull from competition or forfeit.`

Sebastian`s jaw dropped.

`You can NOT do that!`

Nick smiled.

`Oh but we already did. All in favor?`

Everyone`s hand flew without hesitation and Sebastian stared, then growled, walking out the door, heading to his car to go to McKinley for whatever the New Directions wanted.

* * *

><p>I`m not very good at writing about the Warblers or sebastian really... So i`m sorry it sucks. Hahaha. But yeah that`s what we kinda think happened.<p>

Review? Agree? What do YOU guys think happened?

-Echo.


End file.
